Hamburger or Me?
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: "—menurutmu, hadiah mana yang terbaik, hamburger itu atau ... aku?". Happy birthday, Kyouya Hibari. —6918.


**Title**: Hamburger or Me?

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

**Warning**: 6918, BL, OOC, ketidakjelasan cerita, judul asal, _ending_ aneh, abal, bahasa acakadul, _genre_ asal, _misstype_.

**Note**: _Okay_. _Happy birthday_, Hibari Kyouya! Duh, telat banget _publish_ malam-malam begini. Yah, yang penting saya udah bikinlah walau yaah hasilnya ya pendek gini. Nggak ada ide orz. Y—Yang penting, ini hadiah buat Kyouya-_san_ dari saya dengan sepenuh cinta #digigit. Silakan dinikmati~ :]

* * *

Memicing. Bola mata abu-abu itu menoleh ke belakang dengan mata yang menyipit. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedang diperhatikan. Tapi itu mustahil. Hari ini mana ada orang yang datang ke sekolahnya tercinta itu. Hari ini, tanggal 5 Mei. Itu berarti hari ini adalah Hari Anak. Dan di tanggal yang jatuh pada hari Minggu ini, mana ada yang datang ke Namimori Chuu. Memangnya mereka juga terkena _fetish_ aneh sang Ketua Komite Kedisplinan ini?

Mana mungkin.

Tapi kenapa pemuda bersurai hitam ini seolah merasa ada orang lain di belakangnya? Tidak, tidak. Pemuda ini tidak percaya hantu dan mana ada hantu yang muncul tengah hari seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh merasa. Apa mungkin karena instingnya yang kelewat tajam? Atau memang dia yang terlalu sensitif kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang mengganggu waktunya bersama sang Nami tercinta?

Entahlah.

Dia tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli. Dan pemilik rambut hitam itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Jalannya menuju ruangannya; ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan. Setelah ia sampai di ruangannya yang ada di lantai teratas gedung sekolahnya tercinta itu, Hibari lalu membuka kenop pintunya dan—

"..."

—ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang. Dari ujung saraf penciumannya, tercium bau lotus bersarang di ruangannya. Mata kelabunya memicing ke arah kursi yang biasa ia gunakan—yang sekarang berbalik ke belakang. Dan tonfa langsung terpasang di keuda tangannya. Mendadak kursi itu berputar, berbalik ke arahnya, disertai dengan seringaian.

"Oya oya, selamat ulang tahun, Kyou—"

Dan leher yang duduk di kursipun tertawan. Tonfa besi dingin nyaris menyentuh kulit putih orang berambut biru itu. Mata beda warna miliknya menatap balik kelabu yang menatapnya dengan intens dan hawa membunuh yang tersirat jelas. Seringai nakalnya terbalas dengan tatapan tajam yang berambut hitam. Tatapan yang tajam yang bahkan mampu menelan seseorang hidup-hidup. Oke, berlebihan.

"Oya oya, padahal aku sudah sengaja datang dan menyampaikan selamat kepadamu sekaligus ingin memberikan hadiah, kufufu," kata Mukuro—pria yang duduk tadi—sambil melebarkan seringainya.

"Ayo bertarung denganku, Herbivora." Kata Hibari sambil menekankan tonfa besinya ke leher yang memiliki model rambut aneh itu. Merasakan lehernya yang serasa mau patah, Mukuro langsung melenyapkan dirinya dalam bentuk ilusi.

"Kufufu, aku mau, sih. Tapi aku sedang bosan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai seraya muncul dari belakang sang prefek mungil yang segera menoleh ke arahnya.

Menatap tajam, "Kalau begitu, kau pergi saja." Ucap Hibari dengan nada seperti sedang mengusir orang. Kejamnya.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kyouya, kufufu," ucap pemuda yang agak lebih tinggi itu dengan nada bermain-main berikut dengan ekspresi yang juga sama. Menyebalkan.

"Bertemu sama dengan bertarung." Kata Hibari seraya mengambil pose siap bertarung. Dan kata-kata pemuda berambut hitam itu membuat Mukuro berpikir, darimana Hibari dapat rumus seperti itu? Hanya Hibari yang tahu.

"Oya oya, bukankah hari ini kau ulang tahun Kyouya?" ucap Mukuro sambil melirik kalender di ruangan milik sang prefek. Ia menyeringai saat menemukan angka lima di kalender bulan Mei itu.

"Aku tak peduli." Jawab Hibari dingin. Dingin sekali.

"Oya oya, kau tak ingin hadiah?" tanya Mukuro sambil melirik ke arah sang pemuda berambut hitam yang menurunkan senjatanya. Hibari terdiam. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"... Apa saja?" tanya yang berambut hitam.

"Apa saja, kufufu," jawab Mukuro sambil menyeringai kecil.

Mengangkat tonfanya lagi, "Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertarung denganmu." Kata Hibari lagi. Dan Mukuro ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Lelaki ini benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan hadiah ulang tahun dengan keinginannya bertarung.

"Masa' hadiahnya bertarung? Itu membosankan, Kyouya," kata Mukuro sambil menghela napas. Kadang ia heran, kenapa pemuda satu ini begitu suka mengajak orang kuat bertarung dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau mati sekarang di tanganku." Kata Hibari lagi. Dan Mukuro lagi-lagi ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Memangnya tidak ada hal lain lagi di kepalanya selain bertarung?

"Haaah, tidak adakah yang lain?" tanya pemuda bermata tak sama itu lagi sambil menutup matanya, "ah—selain bertarung dan membunuhku," katanya lagi cepat-cepat menambahkan. Hibari kembali terdiam. Sepertinya ini membuang-buang waktu saja, dan Mukuro merasakan perutnya lapar. "Berada di sini membuatku lapar. Kau mau—"

_Kruk_.

Dan telinga tajam Mukuro mampu mendengar suara perut orang di depannya itu—karena bukan perutnya yang bunyi. Sementara yang berada di depannya hanya menatapnya tajam-tajam-malu yang justru membuat Mukuro menyeringai geli. Ternyata dia sama saja.

"Mau kutraktir?"

* * *

"Kenapa di sini?"

"Oya oya, memangnya kenapa kalau di sini?"

"..."

"Aku sedang ingin makan _okonomiyaki_, Kyouya," ucap Mukuro sambil memegang sendok penggorengan, sementara Hibari masih menatapnya datar.

"Ini silakan pesanannya," begitu pesanannya tiba, Mukuro langsung memasak _okonomiyaki_-nya. Sementara itu, Hibari masih diam. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah, sih, makan di sini. Toh, dia sedang lapar dan ini gratis pula. Memang, dia memang selalu mendapatkan makanan dengan gratis. Tapi, kali ini, gratisnya berbeda. Berbeda, karena ia ditraktir orang yang sedang memasak _okonomiyaki_-nya di depannya.

"Kau tidak mak—" ucapan Mukuro terhenti ketika Hibari ikut memasak bagiannya. Senyum pun ia sunggingkan seraya memasukkan potongan kecil _okonomiyaki_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau apapun selain bertarung atau membunuhku untuk hadiah ulang tahun?" tanya yang berambut abnormal di sela-sela acara makan mereka.

"Tidak." Jawab yang berambut hitam singkat.

"Padahal kau sedang berulang tahun," timpal Mukuro sambil memasukkan potongan _okonomiyaki_ lagi ke mulutnya.

Menelan _okonomiyaki_ yang ia makan, "Aku tak peduli." Jawab Hibari lagi singkat.

"Tak adakah yang memberimu hadiah sejak tadi pagi?" tanya Mukuro lagi. Entah kenapa, ia ingin tahu sekali apakah ada yang berani memberi hadiah kepada prefek yang menyeramkan ini.

"Ada," jawab Hibari—yang membuat Mukuro sedikit terkejut. "Tapi akan kuberikan ke Tetsu besok." Lanjutnya datar.

Dan kali ini Mukuro mau membenturkan kepalanya ke penggorengan di depannya. Pemuda ini benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih. Dan dia merasa kasihan pada entah siapa saja yang memberikan hadiah kepada pemuda bersenjatakan tonfa ini.

"Tapi, kira-kira kau akan membuang hadiah dariku atau tidak, ya?" ucap Mukuro dengan suara yang hampir seperti berbisik. Dan kelabu di depannya agak sedikit membulat. Hadiah? Jadi pemuda berambut mirip nanas ini sudah membawa hadiah? Kenapa dia masih tanya?

"Her—"

"Aku sudah selesai," potong Mukuro. Dan Hibari tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia lalu segera menghabiskan makanannya. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud ucapan Mukuro tadi. Hadiah? Memangnya hadiah darinya itu apa? Dan kenapa ia masih menanyainya hadiah sementara dia sudah membawa?

Ia harus menginterograsinya.

* * *

"Kenapa lewat jalan memutar?"

"Oya oya, ada perbaikan jalan tadi di sana. Kita tak bisa lewat sana,"

"Tapi kenapa harus jalan memutar?"

"Karena aku ingin, kufufu," jawab Mukuro sambil menyeringai senang seraya berjalan di antara beberapa orang pejalan kaki.

"Tapi ada jalan pintas." Kata Hibari sambil berjalan menghindari orang-orang herbivora yang sedang berjalan melawan arah dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak lewat sana?" tanya Mukuro balik. "Kau bisa langsung ke sekolahmu itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin berjalan bersamaku, Kyouya, kufufu?"

"... Aku hanya tak ingin kau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas di Namimori." Jawab Hibari datar—yang langsung membuat pemuda yang berjalan di depannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal semacam itu," timpal Mukuro.

"Tapi kau pernah melakukannya." Sahut Hibari. Mukuro terdiam dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi. Ia memang pernah melakukannya. Tapi, ia tak akan melakukannya lagi. Kalaupun ada, hal yang mungkin ia lakukan adalah mengambil alih tubuh Sawada Tsunayoshi lalu menguasainya beserta dengan kemampuannya. Lalu dia akan menghancurkan mafia-mafia di seluruh dunia.

Siang itu ramai. Banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang. Di ujung penglihatan Hibari, terlihat _koinobori_ berkibar di salah satu gedung. Hari Anak. Ia bahkan melupakan kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya. Baginya ini hanya seperti hari-hari biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa. Semuanya biasa.

Kecuali satu hal di depannya. Satu hal yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Dan—dia merasa melupakan sesuatu.

"Her—"

Tunggu! Dia menghilang! Tunggu. Hibari berhenti. Ia yakin pemuda berambut biru itu masih ada di depannya tadi. Terus sekarang dimana? Ia lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Tunggu. Apakah dia sadar bisik-bisik aneh pria itu tadi didengar olehnya? Lalu dia pergi begitu saja? Lalu untuk apa? Menyembunyikan hadiahnya?

Dan baru saja ia mau berlari—

"Mencariku, Kyouya?"

Dan secara refleks, pemuda berambut hitam legam itu mengayunkan tonfanya—yang langsung dihindari Mukuro. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyeringai lebar.

"Wajahmu tadi lucu, lho, kufufu," ucap Mukuro yang langsung diberi hantaman tonfa besi—yang dihindarinya lagi. Hibari lupa pemuda ini menggunakan ilusi tadi. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Hibari hanya diam. Dia malas meladeni ocehan pria bermata dwiwarna itu.

* * *

"Oya oya, udah hampir sore, ya," ucap Mukuro sambil melihat matahari yang mulai menampakkan sinar jingga kemerahan.

"Itu karena kau." Ucap Hibari datar. Kini mereka tepat di depan gerbang Namimori Chuu.

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya, kan?" timpal yang berambut biru sambil menyeringai. Hibari tak menjawab. Entah kenapa, hari berlalu begitu cepat. Ia tak menyangka sore datang begitu cepat.

"Hei, Kyouya," ucap Mukuro.

"Hn?"

"Ini untukmu," kata Mukuro sambil menarik tangan Hibari cepat dan menyerahkan sebungkus plastik berisi—

"_Hamburger_?" kata yang bermata sipit melirik isi plastik itu. Dahinya berkerut. Untuk apa memberikan makanan kesukaannya itu?

"Dua porsi _triple beef hamburger_," jelas Mukuro. "Hadiah," lanjutnya sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud hadiah? Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Hibari dengan nada yang—mungkin—agak terdengar kecewa. Kenapa tidak dari tadi sebelum mereka makan _okonomiyaki_? _Hamburger_ kan makanan kesukaannya.

"Eh? Bukankah dari tadi kau sudah menerima hadiahnya?" tanya Mukuro balik. Kening Hibari masih mengernyit, bingung. Dari tadi? Emang apa?

"Oya oya, tidak mengerti? Baiklah," kata Mukuro sambil menghela napas. "Hei, Kyouya. Menurutmu—" diam sejenak, "—menurutmu, hadiah mana yang terbaik, _hamburger_ itu atau ... aku?"

Dan Hibari baru sadar. Hibari baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia terus-terusan bersama dengan pria nanas itu. Hibari baru sadar kalau ternyata tujuan Mukuro adalah menghabiskan waktu tengah hari sampai sore hari dengannya. Dan Hibari baru sadar—itu lebih dari cukup daripada bertarung dengannya sebentar lalu dia menghilang lagi.

"Bodoh," ia memandang bungkusan plastik di tangannya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu, kan?"

Dan senyum itu memudar, menghilang menjadi udara kosong di sampingnya. Dan Hibari tersenyum tipis seraya membuka dan menggigit _hamburger_ hadiahnya itu. Ops, dan menggigit sampai mati hadiahnya yang satu lagi.


End file.
